Love Of Mewtwo
by Mewsect
Summary: Mewtwo finds her self injured trying to save a Cubchoo, she sets off in a bad storm and wakes up in the Red Genesects nest. Team Rocket is after her again, the Red Genesect will have to work for Team Rocket to save Mewtwo's life! What will happen... Mewtwo is a girl, you might have to watch the movie to get this.
1. Chapter 1

Love of Mewtwo Part 1 Episode 1

Lost Mewtwo

Mewtwo had just saved a Cubchoo from falling to its doom. She took the Cubchoo back to its mother in a cave, on a mountain. The Beartic was happy that her little Cubchoo was safe, and gave thanks to Mewtwo. The Beartic asked Mewtwo if she wanted to stay in the cave for the night, because the snowstorm out side was getting worse! Mewtwo looked out side, "I will be fine, but thank you." She changed in to her super speed form. She zoomed quickly through the storm. Mewtwo could feel the cold wind getting stronger, the snow turning in to hail, it was hard to see in this storm. She had already injured her leg from saving the Cubchoo, and was getting weaker, because of the coldness. She then crashed in to a tall rock, and it started to fall. She changed back in to her normal form. Bits of heavy rock pushed Mewtwo down in to a river down the mountain. She closed her eyes.

A day after that happened, meanwhile the Genesects where preparing for the rain storm coming soon, the weather has gone crazy around here, but no one knows why. The leader Genesect, the Red Genesect was in the forest helping other Pokémon's get ready for the storm. He gave them berries from a high tree that the Pichu's could not reach. Then he heard a thunder from far away, and told all the Pokémon's to go back to their homes. Then he started heading back to his home. On the way he saw a river, the waters where flowing fast, but then he also saw a Pokémon, he saw Mewtwo. He flew in to the river and picked up Mewtwo. Her eyes where still closed, and the red Genesect could tell she was in pain. He carried her back to his home and laid her on a tree sitting up a bit. All the other Genesects came over. The youngest one Douse (he is called Douse because he has a Douse Drive) looked at her. "Is she going to be ok?" The Red Genesect looked down at her. "I don't know." Then Mewtwo started to cough. She looked up and saw the Genesects. "Where am I?" Douse said, "You are at our home! Our leader saw you injured in a river and took you here." Mewtwo slowly started to stand up. "Thank you, but I must be going." Mewtwo tried to fly, but then failed and fell on the Red Genesect. "Mewtwo?!" Mewtwo slowly opened her eyes and started to breath heavily. The Red Genesect put his arm on Mewtwo's forehead. "She has a really bad fever…" Then shock (the Genesect with the shock drive) looked at the sky, it was slowly getting darker and the storm was coming quick. "Leader, I think we should go in the nest now, before the storm comes." The Genesects got in to their flying form and went in the water and in to their nest. (For people who don't know how a Genesects nest is like, the nest is made out of wood and is shaped like a big almond, only a little of it is under water, the under water part is the entrance, and the rest has air so you will survive! The nest is in a pond and is surrounded by little mountains. And there is a little field and a forest near the pond.)

The red Genesect carried Mewtwo in to the water and then in to the nest. He placed her in a soft bed made by leaves. Shock asked "Does any one know how to deal with a fever?" then Burn (has a burn drive) said "Maybe if we put ice on her head, it should cool down!" Chill (has a chill drive) said, "I'll make ice!" Chill used ice freeze on the wall and kicked the ice in to smaller pieces. Douse took a leaf from the bed and put it around the ice and handed it over to his leader. The Red Genesect put it on Mewtwo's for head. Douse yawned. "I'm tired.." Burn said "I think its time we go to sleep now." The Red Genesect looked at Mewtwo. "You guys can go to sleep I will watch over her." "Ok." The rest of the Genesects left. That night the red Genesect stayed up all night, putting more ice on Mewtwo's head when the one before melted.

Mewtwo woke up feeling mush better, she remembered that she was saved by the Genesects. She saw Red sleeping on the floor, she looked at him and smiled "Thank you." He was still sleeping, Mewtwo tried to stand up, she did stand up at one point but then felt pain on her left leg and fell against the wall. She sat down and looked at it and saw nothing wrong with it, only a bruise from the rocks' that fell on her. Red woke up and saw Mewtwo sitting with her back against the wall. He walked over, "Are you ok?" Mewtwo had her hand on her leg, "Yes, I'm fine, just a little bruise." Then Red heard laughter from out side the nest. "I will be right back." Red got in to his flying form and flew down to the entrance and out of the water.

He saw the other Genesects playing with Ash, Iris and Cilan and their Pokémon's. They were splashing each other with water. Red changed back in to his normal form, he was still flying. "What are they doing here?" Red asked. Douse turned around, and told Red, "They are my friends! They are on their way to the town close to our home!" Ash smiled and looked at all the Genesects, "Is it just me our did you guys get bigger?" Iris looked at the nest, "I think it's the nest that got bigger, I wonder what its like in there?" Cilan looked around, "I say this was a marvelous place to build a home, beautiful water, quiet forest, just a fantastic taste!" Iris looked at Ash and Douse, she pushed aside Ash and asked Douse "Can you ask you boss if we can take a look inside your house? Please!" Ash stood up. "Yeh! That's a great idea!" Douse told them, "I will try, our leader is still uncomfortable with humans." Douse flew up to Red. "My friends want to come and see inside… and…" the other Genesects stopped splashing the Pokémon's. Burn looked up "Please!" Red looked at all the Genesects and Pokémon, he was still unsure about the humans, but he noticed it would make the others happy. "Ok, fine but just a little." They all smiles and said "Yay!" All the Genesect's changed in to their flying form, and they all went in. Ash, Iris and Cilan swam in to the nest and so did their Pokémon's! They all swam and put their heads out of the water, then and looked at the top of the nest. "Wow! Its so huge!" "It looked even better from inside!" The Genesects changed in to their normal form, they picked up Ash, Iris, Cilan. All the other Pokémon's were running up the spiral slide like thing! The Genesects flew to the very top were all their rooms were. Then Pikachu saw a room, he heard something from inside. "Pica pica!" The Gensects put them down. Ash looked at Pikachu. "What is it Pikachu? "Pikachu looked in the room. "Pica Pica!" Ash, Iris and Cilan ran in the room. Axew was scared and ran back to Iris. "Axew…" The all were surprised. "Mewtwo? Right?" Mewtwo was sleeping again, she couldn't sleep that much because of her fever last night. Ash asked the Genesects, "What is Mewtwo doing here?" Then Red came back with some berries for her, "She had a bad fever, so we are letting her stay here until she recovers. "Mewtwo woke up and she was shocked, she stood up, but felt the pain in her leg again, she fell forward but Ash helped her. "Are you ok?" "Ash look!" Iris pointed her left leg. Ash helped her sit down again. Cilan looked closely. "This doesn't look like just a bruise to me. I think Mewtwo broke a bone!" Red asked, "Can you fix it?" "Me?! No, but I bet the Pokémon center can, there is a Pokémon center to the town we are going, we should take Mewtwo there." Ash, Iris and Cilan put all their Pokémon's back and helped Mewtwo up. Mewtwo looked worried. "I'm fine, this should heal, I don't need a humans help to solve my own problem. Ash told her, "Your leg won't heal if we don't help, us humans and Pokémon's, we take care of each other." Cilan said, "This is going to take forever! We will never get to the Pokémon center at this rate!" Mewtwo was heavy and walking with her only being able to use one leg was hard. Iris brightened up. "Hey guys why don't we ask the Genesects to fly us there! That should be fast!" "Yeh great idea!" Red still wasn't conferrable letting them take Mewtwo to the Pokémon center, but he had to trust them, it was his only choice.

Ash went on Douse, Iris went on Shock, Cilan went on burn and Pikachu and Axew went on Chill. Red took Mewtwo, (because she was the heaviest and Red was the strongest.)

Mewtwo realized how hard every one was helping her, her relationship with humans were getting better, also she realized how caring Red was, is this because she helped him realize that we are all friends on this planet? Or is it because he has feelings for her? Or maybe this is how he normally treats other pokemons….


	2. Chapter 2

Love of Mewtwo Part 1 Episode 2

Deep Inside

They arrived at the Pokémon center. Mewtwo could feel the pain in her leg get worse. Pikachu hopped back on to Ash and Axew hid in Iris's hair. They got off the Genesects and the Gensects changed back into their normal form. Red, was helping Mewtwo stand up. He was back in his normal form. He looked at Ash, he was the only human he felt like could trust. He told him, "I think it's best if you take Mewtwo in," Ash smiled, "Sure! You guys can wait here, and I understand you relationship with other humans are a bit rough. We know they will take good care of Mewtwo," Ash and Cilan helped Mewtwo in the Pokémon center. Iris said, "I will wait out here with the Gnesects!" There was no one there only the nurses. Nurse Joy turned around and was surprised to see an unusual Pokémon hurt. She ran over, "Is this Pokémon alright? What happened?" Cilan spoke, "I think she has a broken bone on her left leg. " Nurse Joy called Chansey. Chansey bran the rolling bed and Ash and Cilan helped Mewtwo get on, Mewtwo was very uncomfortable, "I don't need help, I don't need any one to help me fix my own problem." She changed in to her super speed form, but changing caused pain in her leg, Nurse Joy was worried about Mewtwo. "You can't go, your injury is very bad, and you won't be able to fly properly with a broken leg, it is to dangerous for you to go!" Mewtwo got in to the air, she looked down. "I am fine, I don't need your help." Ash spoke, "Mewtwo, you have to listen to her, they can make you feel better, it will be fine, please don't go!" Mewtwo was stood in front of the entrance to the Pokémon center. Then Nurse Joy got out a Pokémon ball and told every one to hold their breath, Mewtwo paid no attention she was about to go, but then Nurse Joy got out her Petlil, "Petlil Sleep Powder!" Petlil spread sleep powder all over the room. Mewtwo fell on the ground asleep, Ash got out his Unfezant. "Unfezant, open the windows and use aro blast!" And in a few seconds the powder was gone out of the room. They stopped holding their breath and look at Nurse Joy, "I'm sorry, it's just I had no choice" Ash put his Unfezant back, and looked at Nurse Joy and her cute Petlil. "Your almost like a Pokémon trainer!" "I've always wanted to be one… Any way, would you like to wait here? We will call you when we are ready. Mewtwo was it? I have never seen a Pokémon like this in my whole entire life!" "This Pokémon has a long story!" Ash and Cilan put Mewtwo on the bed again, "Petlil, you did a great job once again!" She put Petlil back in her Pokémon ball, "Chansey take her to room 8. We will be back shortly." Ash and Cilan watched Nurse Joy go. They walked out side and saw Iris making flower crowns for all the Genesects, except for Red, he was sitting on a tree, "I refuse to wear that deadly crown….." Iris shouted, "Its not deadly! Its pretty! Look at your crew! They all look so cute! Hi Ash, hi Cilan! How was it?" They walked out of the Pokémon center, "Every thing was fine! Nurse Joy is just fixing up Mewtwo. There are chair inside, we can wait there." Ash, Iris and Cilan sat down on the chairs inside, the Genesects walked in looking around as if this is the first time they have been inside a Pokémon center! Well it was their first time.

"That Nurse Joy is different from the others, don't you think?" Ash asked Cilan, "Yes, I have never seen a Nurse that confident about helping a Pokémon." Iris looked confused, "What happened?" Ash said " Well basically, Mewtwo tried to escape, I think she is still, not used to this! Humans working together with Pokémon's, also Nurse Joy had a Petlil and used its Sleep powder to make Mewtwo sleep." "Wow, that must have been cool! I love Petlil's! They are freakishly cute!" Then Nurse Joy walked in, "We are ready!" Then she saw the Genesects. "What are these Pokémon?" "They are Genesets! You probably don't know them, but they just came to check on Mewtwo!" Ash told her. "Ok, follow me." Nurse Joy walking in to a room with the others and the Genesects, including Red. Mewtwo was fast asleep on the bed, there was a bandage around her leg. Nurse Joy said, "Mewtwo will be alright, but you know how she changed form? She shouldn't do that for a while because it makes the pain come back and get worse." Iris looked at Mewtwo sleeping. "She's so pretty in this form. I'm not saying she isn't pretty in her other form it's just…well" Then Chansey came in with a small bottle. Chansey gave it to Nurse Joy, "Thank you Chansey, I have to inject this in to Mewtwo's leg, for the pain to get better, she still won't be able to walk or fly for a while, but this should also help it heal quickly." Ash looked at the needle, "That looks…." "It's ok, it won't hurt, Pokémon's and human's don't feel pain like we do." Nurse Joy was about to inject it, but then Red knocked the injection right out of Nurse Joy's hand. "I'm not letting you hurt her," Ash looked at Red with serious eyes, "This is going to help Mewtwo, it won't even hurt her, I know both of you have been through the same situation but not all humans are bad." Red looked at the other Genesects, they all nodded and Red picked up the injection and gave it back to Nurse Joy, he stood back and put watched. Nurse Joy injected it and it was done. "See, it's all done, she should start to wake up now." Nurse Joy threw away the Injection. Just then Mewtwo slowly opened her eyes.

She saw every one looking at her, she was surrounded by them around the bed, she sat up. Nurse Joy looked at Mewtwo, "You might have to stay here until that leg heals." "I would prefer to stay with the Genesects than here." Ash told Nurse Joy that the Genesects Nest was a safe place for Mewtwo to stay. Mewtwo looked at Red, he was looking out the window. Red sensed something, "We have to go back to the nest, the next storm is coming." They all looked at the sky. They all walked to the Pokémon center entrance, Chansey rolled the bed with Mewtwo on it and stopped.

"Well you guys better be going, before it gets worse." "The wind started to blow, and the sky was getting dark. All the Genesects except Red got in to their flying form, Red can still fly with out going in to his flying form, Mewtwo tried to fly but failed and fell back on the ground. Red then picked her up and she hang on tight knowing she couldn't fly. Ash, Iris and Cilan waved. "Bye! Be safe!" They waved until they couldn't see them. Cilan told Nurse Joy if they could rest here for the night. Nurse Joy took them to a spare room. It had a T.V three beds, a table and a mini kitchen. "I'm sorry if…" "If what? This place is amazing! I could stay here for a week!" Ash jumped on the bed. Iris said, "Thank you Nurse Joy! We really appreciate it!" "No problem! I will be down the hall if you need me." Nurse Joy walked out of the room.

"A mini kitchen! I can't wait to cook here!" Cilan said. Iris looked out the window. "I'm still curious about the Genesects and Mewtwo, they are still a bit, bad with humans." Ash looking at the celling lying on the bed said, "I know right! I kinda want to stay here and make them trust us." Then he sat up and saw the T.V remote on a small table he picked it up and turned the T.V on and sat on the bed.

"A horrible storm is coming from north, this rain storm will continue for three days, this storm is very dangerous, people have been told to stay indoors. The rivers are starting to over flow and…" Ash turned the T.V off. "Three days we can't go out side… But this could be a chance! A chance to make them trust us!"

Meanwhile the Genesects and Mewtwo, made it back to the Nest Red placed Mewtwo on the leaf bed. "Thank you, for every thing" Red was about to leave the room, "Wait, is this your room?" "Yes, but I can sleep some where else in the nest." "You can sleep here, I don't mind." Red got in to his flying form and landed on the floor of his room. His eyes went from gray to black and he fell asleep. Mewtwo closed her eyes.


End file.
